Pete
Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) was an evil cat who was the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. In the film, he planned to get rid of Princess Minnie and take over France with the help of The Beagle Boys and Team Rocket. But eventually, Pooh, Mickey, and their friends defeated the wicked Cardinal and his minions in a humorous battle in the opera. Pete returned in Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie, apparently being neutral and having a son named P.J.. He appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, where he worked for Tai Lung. Trivia *Pete has been Mickey Mouse's arch-enemy since Steamboat Willie. *Pete made his first appearance in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. *Pete teamed up with the Hyenas, the Jungle Cubs' Vultures, the Cheetahs, and Scar to work for Makunga in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Pete made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Pete will get his revenge on Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. *Pete will become Danny's enemy in Danny Meets the Prince and the Pauper. *Pete will become a new enemy of SpongeBob SquarePants, Bugs Bunny, Littlefoot, and their friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Pete will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film to get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Pete will get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood, and more. * Pete will become Bloom's enemy in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2''. * Pete will get his revenge on Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Three Musketeers''. *Pete became Robin Hood and Alice's enemy in Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of The Three Musketeers. *Pete will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. *Pete will team up with The Bowser Family, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, and The Crime Empire to work for Ke-Pa in order to get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Baloo, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon. *Pete Will Get His Revenge On Courage, Orko, Belfy, Jem And The Girls, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Dracula, Mavis, And Johnathan And The Other Heros In Courage And Friends Adventures Of Challenge Of The Gobots Gallery 590530-pete0 super.jpg|Kingdom Hearts Pete Clipmuspete.gif|Pete from "Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Clippetec.gif Lionpete.png|Pete as a Lion Pete (Mickey Mouse 2013).jpg|Pete (Mickey Mouse 2013) Pete's defeat (The Three Musketeers).jpg|Pete's defeat (The Three Musketeers) Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Cats Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Manly villains Category:Males Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Fathers Category:Complete Monster Category:Liars Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Overweight characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Rich characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Idiots Category:Localized Threats Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cross-dressers Category:Show Off Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sore Losers Category:Feline Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Dark Syndicate Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Eggman's Villainous Allies Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:On and Off Villains Category:Heartless Council Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains